Sobria
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: En el Callejon Diagon una mujer encara a Pansy por su errores del pasado provocando que nuevamente caiga en el alcohol, a pesar de llevar años sobria.


Summary: En el Callejon Diagon una mujer encara a Pansy por su errores del pasado provocando que nuevamente caiga en el alcohol, a pesar de llevar años sobria.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La canción Sober de Demi toma gran importancia en la creación de este fic por lo que recomiendo escucharla mientras leen.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Sobria_**

 _"A veces solo quiero rendirme y no quiero pelear, lo intento._

 _Solo abrázame estoy sola" -Sober, Demi Lovato_

 _._

 _._

 _._

1.-

El alcohol recorriendo su garganta le daba una terrible sensación de angustia, pero a la vez le daba a si misma la idea de que esa manera se redimía de todo lo que había hecho contra su voluntad, cuando solamente era una niñata de 17 años de Slytherin que creía que todo estaría bien si hacia lo que le pedían u obligaban a hacer, pero que equivocada estaba.

Llevaba meses, años sintiéndose bien, viva, como si la vida le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir con un hombre que la amaba a ciegas a pesar de los errores del pasado al igual como ella lo amaba.

Pero ahora estaba sentada en el piso de su hogar llorando todo lo que no había llorado en casi seis años de felicidad pura, sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, como si todos los errores esta tarde le hubieran pegado en la cara de una manera asquerosa y horrible haciéndola recordar lo detestable que era… lo detestable que nunca había querido ser.

Esa tarde una chica de más o menos su edad la había encarado en medio del callejón Diagon agarrándola del pelo para luego lanzarla al suelo, ella no había alcanzado a defenderse y no entendía porque aquella mujer de cabello rubio y mal peinado se le había abalanzado encima, hasta que esa mujer comenzó a gritar.

 _TU MALDITA MORTIFAGA, TU Y TUS AMIGOS ASESINARON A MI HERMANA, A MI FAMILIA. NO MERECES CAMINAR CON ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO._

 _SALGAS CON QUIEN SALGAS TUS MANOS SEGUIRAN MANCHADAS CON SANGRE ¡FELICITY NO MERECIA MORIR! ¡NO MERECIA SER UNA SLYTHERIN COMO USTEDES! MALDITAS SERPIENTES._

La gente había comenzado a acercarse para observar el espectáculo pero para ese momento Pansy ya había desaparecido para encontrarse en el lugar en donde estaba ahora, llorando en el piso con botellas de alcohol alrededor de ella, para evitar sentir algo de dolor.

Por supuesto que recordaba a Felicity, una chica rubia de 13 años Slytherin, guapa que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en el momento inoportuno y en el lugar menos indicado cuando los Carrow les habían tomado el gusto a observar los Crucios y los Avada; La chica le había suplicado a Pansy que no la matara, pero ella lo hizo, no porque quisiera, porque era Felicity o ella.

Se sentía una egoísta al elegirse a sí misma, porque no fue una, ni dos veces, no era una lista larga pero tampoco corta de muertes que habían formado parte de ella por no ser fuerte y solo considerarse una cobarde.

― Lo siento tanto, he intentado todo para no sentir esto ― Murmuró a una casa vacía, en donde no estaba su novio, ni sus amigos, ni nadie. Y Pansy estando sola era peligrosa… para ella misma.

Un llanto ahogado salió de sus labios y golpeó el piso sintiéndose como una persona miserable, eso la iba a matar, lo peor de todo es que no tenia miedo a la muerte, comenzaba a pensar que de esa manera el dolor y la culpa se iría, había intentado tanto para olvidarse, pero nada servía.

Theodore iba a estar decepcionado al verla de esa manera, la había ayudado cuando la vio caer por primera vez con 18 años, en medio de botellas de Whisky de fuego y tequila Muggle.

Draco se iba a enfurecer, porque él sabía todo el dolor que sentía, y si esos eran sus últimos minutos sobria quería que la disculpara por todas las botellas del piso, porque se sentía muerta.

Ni si quiera quería ver la cara que tendría Harry cuando la viera al llegar a casa, pero necesitaba un abrazo de él porque estaba sola, no estaba sobria, tenía bebidas derramadas en el suelo que demostraba las horas que llevaba bebiendo, ya no estaba respirando bien y eso comenzaba a ser preocupante.

No era su intención, pero ella misma necesitaba pedirse disculpas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y le dio un trago más largo al whisky sintiendo las lagrimas calientes recorriendo sus mejillas.

Ella era culpable de tantas familias destruidas, de tantas muertes de inocentes y la culpa era castigo.

― ¿Pansy? ― La voz de Harry se hizo presente, escuchó los pasos acercándose y lloró más fuerte haciéndose bolita en el piso, se sentía tan miserable ― ¡PANSY, POR MERLIN!

Corrió hacia ella y la cogió entre sus brazos, en vez de tener las manos tibias las tenía frías mientras que sus mejillas estaban calientes, la abrazó con fuerza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y hace mucho que ella no caía en el alcohol.

― Lo siento tanto, amor ― Las palabras de ella sonaban apagadas, muertas, como un adiós, pero el chico no iba a permitirlo, la levantó del suelo y la recostó sentó en el sofá para poder colocarle una chaqueta puesto que solo llevaba un vestido negro corto que apestaba a alcohol. ― Ya no puedo más…

― No digas eso, todos tenemos nuestros demonios ― Parecía nervioso y asustado, revisó las extremidades de la chica en busca de alguna marca en sus brazos o piernas que atentara con su vida pero no encontró nada, suspiró un poco más aliviado ― Estarás bien, iremos a San Mungo. Draco te atenderá y….

― Yo soy tan culpable… nunca quise ¡Nunca quise que nada de esas cosas pasaran! Intente todo… de verdad ― el llanto comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte y eso a Harry le destrozó el corazón, la amaba y le dolía el alma verla de esa manera. Llevaba mucho tiempo sobria, feliz. ― No te merezco.

― Me mereces, te merezco. Con alma y corazón ― Le respondió acomodándose las gafas ― Perdóname por no haber estado aquí, saldremos de esto juntos.

La volvió a tomar en sus brazos estilo princesa y ella sin fuerza suficiente pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Harry para aparecerlos en el hospital.

― ¡Ayuda por favor! ― Solo un grito tuvo que dar para que a su lado una enfermera en compañía de un doctor de planta apareciese con una camilla. La colocó encima y le besó la frente con miedo a no volver a verla. ― Lleva casi cuatro años sobria sin beber alcohol, y cinco años sin atentar contra su vida…

Lo dejaron hablando solo puesto que la chica había comenzado a convulsionar y con rapidez la estaban llevando a la sala de urgencia, las palabras se habían quedado en la boca del joven Harry.

Años en que ella no caía en el alcohol y ahora podía perderla.

Ella era su novia, su familia, dos personas rotas que encajaban de una buena manera desde que se conocieron de verdad, ambos tenían planes que parecían lejanos en ese momento.

Draco Malfoy se acercó corriendo con su bata de interno del hospital, y lo tomó de los hombros exigiendo una respuesta a lo que había pasado, pero Harry parecía estar en un universo alterno porque no quería responder nada solo sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y el miedo le hacía temblar las manos.

― Estaba sola… ― Le murmuró, lagrimas comenzaban a caer. Años que no lloraba ― mucho alcohol, estaba fría… parecía una muerta, Malfoy.

Ella estaba sola nuevamente, con los sanadores y él sentía miedo.

Pansy podía escuchar hablar a los sanadores, pero no podía tomarles atención, solo sentía dolor, ganas de vomitar, mucho frio, dolor punzante en la cabeza y la necesidad de querer dejar de sentirse viva.

― ¡No está estable!

No había podido disculparse, no había podido decirlo lo mucho que lamentaba ponerlo en esa situación, debió buscar ayuda no caer en la tentación, pero había sido débil, una bruja despreciable… pero solo era una humana.

 _Lamento estar aquí, otra vez. Mi intensión no fue esa y me pido perdón._

Quizás era momento de rendirse y dejar de luchar.

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry… estarían tan decepcionados de ella en ese momento, a punto de morir, pero con ganas de dejar de sentir, lo había intentado, intentado hasta no parar, pero era demasiado tarde.

 _Lo siento tanto, ya no estoy sobria, y no lo estaré jamás._

 ** _19:56 Pm._**

― La paciente ha dejado de respirar.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

Necesitaba salir de mi zona de confort y estaba escuchando la canción de Demi y me destrozó lo que me queda de alma.

Como muchos han de saber soy multishipper pero lo que más me cuesta shippear el GinnyxHarry, estaba escribiendo un reto pero terminé borrando todo para poder escribir esto porque la inspiración no aparecía.

Termine escribiendo un fic sad mientras como chocolate.

Los invito a dejar comentarios, criticas o un bonito Review. Me encanta leerlos, discúlpenme por alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

Un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly Blue


End file.
